The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of controlled deflection roll of the type comprising a stationary support and a substantially tubular-shaped roll shell rotatable about such support.
In particular, the controlled deflection roll of the present invention -- also sometimes referred to in the art as rolls with bending compensation -- possesses a plurality of piston-like hydrostatic pressure elements arranged between the support and the roll shell, these pressure elements having contact surfaces serving to support such roll shell. Further, the pressure elements together with parts arranged at the support or portions of the support delimit or bound hydraulic cylinder chambers of substantially round cross-section in which there is immersed in each case a piston-like component, and the cylinder chambers are connected with at least one source of a pressurized fluid medium.
With controlled deflection rolls of the aforementioned construction, such as for instance taught in the commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044 of Werner Spillman, Alfred Christ, Rolf Lehmann, the inventor of the controlled deflection roll of this disclosure, and Erwin Meuehle, it is necessary to secure the individual pressure elements against rotation at the support, so that they assume a position in which the cylindrical contact surfaces of the pressure elements can bear as accurately as possible at the cylindrical inner surface of the roll shell. Any such rotation would lead to edge compression of the pressure elements at the roll shell, which could lead to damage of the pressure elements and the roll shell.
With the prior art controlled deflection roll short rods are provided for securing the mutual position of the pressure elements. These rods engage into lateral bores of neighboring elements. The bores are structured at the elements such that they are located along a straight line if the elements are dispositioned in a row. Significant in this regard is the construction taught, for instance, in column 6, lines 22 and 23 of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,044, the disclosure of which patent is incorporated herein by reference.
Utilizing rods and bores as contemplated by the prior art is both complicated and of even greater significance associated with extreme assembly difficulties. Since mutual mobility of the pressure elements must be ensured, play must be provided between the bores and the ends of the rods, impairing the accuracy of the guiding action.